A Rugrats Drabble Collection
by LeSkuh
Summary: A bunch of fluffy, pointless drabbles about various Rugrats couples. CA, PD, KL, TS. Warning: Slash pairings.
1. Choices

Choices 

-Squirrel Tamer

"So why'd you pick me"

She turns her head and ponders the question, which has plagues her mind before.

He was nothing to look at. Messy red hair, freckles, glasses. Cute in a way. Adorkable. But not handsome. Not someone she would've picked for looks.

And if she had only been attracted to his looks she could have picked Harold.

Harold obeyed her. Followed her like a lost puppy. She could control him the way her mom controlled her dad. Her parents had lasted, right? They could have made it too.

But Harold was too willing to listen to her. Too willing to agree.

And though she did love the power, she hated it more.

She smiles.

"Because...you said _no_."


	2. Waiting

Waiting 

-Squirrel Tamer

He was not who he appeared to be. She knew that better than anyone. He looked like a pushover. Easily stepped on. Easily pushed aside. He was a dork, a geek, a social outcast. And years of harsh treatments have worn him down and he oh so often _agrees_.

But she knew better.

She saw time and time again as he found a hidden bravery, a wild anger that spurred him into action. He had confidence deep beneath that nervous smile and that wheezy voice.

She could see it though hardly anyone else could, she could see it even though he could not.

She was waiting always waiting, at least until that day when he finds himself. She's waiting until he finds what's been there all along.

She's waiting for him to realize he loves her.


	3. Hate

Hate 

-Squirrel Tamer

He hated her.

He hated the way she mocked him, the way she tormented him. He hated it when she laughed at him. He hated her when she pretended to be nice so that he did what she wanted. He hated how she manipulated him time and time again.

He hated the way her eyes lit up when she was truly happy. He hated how she was so easily broken so that he could never yell at her. He hated how much she relied on him. He hated how he had grown so used to her insults that he came to miss them when she was gone. He hated her when she was gone, because he hated missing her.

He hated how much he loved her.


	4. Girlfriends

Girlfriends 

-Squirrel Tamer

Girlfriends.

It was one of those best friend things, you called each other girlfriend, hon, love... you know...silly things. Kimi and I do it al the time. It would be fine and everything if...

If anyone else did it.

"Hey girlfriend" She winks to me and runs down the hall to her class. I manage to smile and then lean against my locker the metal feeling cool and refreshing against my neck.

Girlfriend. A word often used in conjunction with boyfriend. The only problem is that we're both girls and...

It just feels right.

My heart quickens when she's near and I always feel warm and safe when I'm next to her. She makes me...happy.

Girlfriends.

Sometimes I wish it were true.


	5. Kid Brother

Kid Brother 

-Squirrel Tamer

He wasn't Tommy.

He wasn't a hero and he was no braver than I was. He didn't have the same goody-goody instincts and he didn't want to save the world. He wasn't smart and he wasn't perfect and he wasn't god.

Maybe that's why I was attracted to him.

I could relate to him. We were both oddballs in a world of conformity. We were both in our own little worlds in a place where that wasn't quite acceptable. _And_ we both weren't Tommy.

Tommy was my first crush. My first love. He was perfect and he'll always be perfect, but after a while I realized that I didn't want perfect anyway. In the end I didn't want the hero.

I wanted the Hero's kid brother.


	6. Shame

Shame 

-Squirrel Tamer

"You've been gone a _long _time." Her voice had the same velvety smooth tone that he remembered. Of course it had been less angry back then.

"You still love me" There was no hope in his voice. The question was said without emotion. He knew the answer, but knew she needed to say it out loud.

"Of course not."

"Of course not." He repeats. They both go quiet for a while.

"We'll never get those days back, ya know" Her voice is soft. Its hardly even there. There's a gold band on her ring finger and he's having a hard time pretending not to notice.

"I know." He breathes. He's barely hanging on. She kisses his cheek and walks away.

"Such a terrible shame."

She's gone.

A/N: I know all the couples are kind of random, but I don't really like Tommy/Lil, Tommy/Kimi, Phil/Kimi that much…The two slash couples were requested, I 3 Angelica/Chuckie and Tommy/Susy popped out of no where.

Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
